


How Jamie gets a girlfriend

by Lunathunder



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Spidersona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm awful at tagging shit, LGBTQ Female Characters, Lesbian Character, Long time for pining, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Pining, Shopping Malls, Slow Burn, Spidersona, highschool, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: I guess this is just a quick story on how my spidersona, Jamie Hall, gets herself a girlfriend. I guess they both have a mutual pining thing going on but Alex fell first.There is swearing :0
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> There is swearing :0

Jamie stands in the mall, a group of her closest friends in a circle around her. They all held bags from stores they had previously stopped at. Jamie laughs at a joke a friend had told when she looked over to the front entrance to the mall. A stunning girl stood in front of the sliding doors. Jamie had seen this girl around school but never out in public. Her shoulder length hair fell beautifully over her shoulders and curled around her ears. Jamie’s heartbeat rises as the other girl smiles at her. “She smiled at me….” Jamie thinks to herself, her cheeks heating up and she was pretty sure her friend could tell because he smiled at Jamie. “Who is it?” he says, rising an eyebrow. “No one.” Jamie says quickly. “And why do you care. It’s not like your gonna do anything Dave.” she adds quickly. “Just stop staring at her!” Jamie squeaks as she pulls Dave’s face away from the girl. “Ahhhhhh, it’s her. That’s pretty lit. Man, I’m telling you, she is the coolest girl at school right now.” Dave smiles at Jamie, who is now bright red. "Ah, come onnn! Go talk to her Jaimes! She's really sweet!" he adds. "Wait... You know her? Why didn't you? Ugh. I can't I'm shyyyyy." Jamie groans, sitting down in a chair. She rests her head in her hands and groans again. "How do I know if she even likes me? She maybe thinks I'm really stupid!" Jamie whines, looking back up and Dave. His eyebrow is raised and he looks back over to the girl and sighs. "Her name is Alex Rodriguez and she is in our grade, 11th. She has a clique so be careful. She may look nice on the inside but for all you know she could be a snake!" Dave says, putting a hand gently on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie nods and looks at Alex, she was beautiful. She had on a pair of short blue jean shorts and a striped crop top. her white converse crispa nd pristine. They looked like she had pulled them from the box that morning. She laughed and Jamie looks away. "Oh geez, Dave I can't go over there. I'm nervous..." Jamie sighs and looks down at the ground. There was her ratty looking Vans but Dave's 90's themed vacs were missing. She looked around and saw Dave next to Alex and having a conversation. Alex smiled and laughed, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder and looks at Jamie. Jamie jumps and looks away, her face bright red. "What's the matter Jamie? You look embarrassed!" says one of her friends walking over to her. "Oh okay I see. Dave is wingmanning for you. That's cool. Hope it goes well James!" the boy says, walking back over to the rest of the group. "Hey Jamie we were thinking of gett-" the voice is cut off by a sharp "Shush! She's having a moment! Wing man Dave is working his magic!" from the original boy. "Damn it Liam, you gotta ruin everything bro." The other boy yelled as he stalked away jokingly. A few moments later, Dave walks back, a grin spread on his face from ear to ear. Liam rushes over and takes Dave by the shoulders. "Alright you smirking fuck, what was her answer?" He says, smiling at Dave. Dave's smile drops and he looks at Jamie sadly. "James, I'm really sorry..." he says, putting his hand on her shoulder gently. "Oh..." she says, her stomach knots. "Ha! I'm just messing with you! She said she wants me to be there when she meets you at school on Monday!" Dave says and both boys hug Jamie hard. Jamie smiles wider than she ever had before. She looked over to Alex who was staring at the pile of high schoolers as well as the rest of her friends. Everyone except Alex laughed condescending and turned away. Except Alex. When they both caught each others' eye they looked away. Jamie felt the heat rising in her face and ears and wrapped her arms around Dave's torso. "Thank you man..." she said quietly, she smiled as Dave hugged her tighter. "Anytime James, anytime. Your professional wingman has done his job well." Jamie snorted and pushed him away. "Wow, you're a genius!" She laughed, punching him in the arm. "James, I'm wounded, how could you say this type of thing to me? Your wingman!" he laughs back, draping over a chair. "I don't know, stop wingmanning!" she breaths in from laughing hard. Liam shakes his head and looks back at the other boys standing near a column. "Hey guys, instead of fuckin' around, why don't we go and join the group?" he says, picking up a paper bag and taking them by the collars of their shirts. "Liam nooooo. You're gonna stretch my shirt out!" Dave laughs as he waves to Alex and the girls. They all laugh and turn around to face Alex. Jamie follows, slightly stunned at what just happened. Could Alex be gay? Could she possibly..... like Jamie back? Jamie shook her head, the cold of the air conditioner forming goose bumps on her legs and arms as she walks near the column. "Hey, you look nervous. Are you okay?" Liam asks when he lets go of her collar and Dave goes and brags to the rest of the group. "Yeah... I thought that she would come over now..." Jamie said, looking down a little. "Oh Jamie, she told me to give you this." Dave adds, dropping a piece of paper into her lap. It was folded nicely and a slight ink-bleed of red showed through the folds. Her stomach knots. "Meet me near the 300's wing Monday afternoon. Text me if you need anything Monday ;) (631)207-6755 or Insta: St0rm__Caller <3" Jamie's stomach jumped. "What! What is it?!" Liam said, taking the paper out of Jamie's hand. "Oooooo, you got her number James!" Liam said, stuffing the paper back into her hand. Dave laughs as he walks Jamie over to their group. "Come on let's go, you're blocking the garbage can." Dave says, leading her away from the column. "Guys... I just got a girl's Instagram and phone number and I didn't even ask... bro. This is wild." she said, a small bubble of laughter comin through her voice. "Dude, I know!" Liam said, walking towards another store. "I think this calls for some Hot Topic breakkkk!" Liam shouts and leads Jamie and Dave inside. "If you guys wanna go, we're cool." Dave says, looking behind his shoulder. "Yeah, we were thinking of hitting up Foot Locker or something like that." the one boy says and the other nods. "Okay, that's lit. See you guys Monday then?" Jamie says, looking at them. "Yeah. Tell us how your thing goes Monday." He says as he walks away. "Okay, that was kind of a bummer but still, dude!" Jamie says, walking into the store. Liam and Dave laugh, rustling through a shirt rack. "Neat 15% off if you get 2 shirts!" Liam says, pulling two shirts off the rack. Jamie sighs and walks farther into the store. Liam follows and they look around. Funko! pops of Spiderman and the Avengers stand tall and proud in a pile in front of them. "That's cool, look at this Thor one." Jamie says, carefully removing a Battle of New York Thor off of the pile. "I always wonder what they are doing now..." she says, putting it back on the pile. "I dunno... Probably being the Avengers." Liam says, laughing. "Yeah... Woah! They have their pride stuff out already!" Jamie says, walking over to the small rack. Rainbow bracelets line the shelves and t-shirts lay folded on top. "Cool. I like this." Jamie says, holding something up "Hey why don't you get her this?" Liam says, holding up a small bracelet. "Cool cool...." Jamie says, "Actually... This and that are perfect.... We can ask Dave if she's..... you know...." Jamie stops. "Ugh, I just don't want him to out her to me...... But i guess we can ask and then I'll ask her about it?" Jamie says, walking over to Dave. "Hey Dave..." Jamie says, pulling on the sleeve of Dave's shirt. He hums a response and looks at her. "Is Alex LGBT?" Liam asks, looking at Dave intently/ "Wha? oh uhm, yeah, she's Pan." He says after a pause. Jamie's stomach jumped again. "Cool, so I'll get her this and then I'll get a shirt or something...." Jamie says, walking over to the rack where Dave was standing. "Are you okay?" Dave asks, glancing at her quickly. "Yeah.. No... I dunno... I have the girl of my dreams wanting to meet me... I'm just nervous. Like, I'm Spider Jam, how am I supposed to explain that? "Oh, yeah, I'm the spider person that jumps around New York 11:30 at night! So how was your day?" That's stressful Dave..." She says, dropping her voice so no one could hear her. "Take your time on that." Dave whispers back. "I can climb on walls David. I sometimes glow in the dark. How am I supposed to explain how I uncontrollably glow under UV lights?!" She groans. "Okay, you have a point. But what where you bitten by?" Dave asks, looking around again. "A radioactive Peacock spider." Jamie grumbles. "Exactly. You turned out fine. Relax." He says, walking over to the register. "Fine..." Jamie says, furrowing her eyebrows and placing her stuff on the counter. "Thanks!" Liam and Jamie yell as they run out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie paced quietly around her room, the dark and the cold making her shiver. She looks around and finds her AC cranked as high as it can possibly go. It blocks one of her only exits out of the small apartment that she and her family share in downtown Manhattan. She sighs and flicks on her light. The clock on her nightstand reads "12:38" bright at her, illuminating the glossy white of the tabletop in a deep electric red. Jamie groans and flops down onto her bed, the blankets puffing up around her. She grabs her phone and flips onto her side, her pajama shorts pulling uncomfortably tight around her upper thigh. She opens her phone case and out flutters the paper from Alex. It's small and folded. A light blue that almost matches Jamie's comforter. It makes her feel hot, her face heats up and she smiles. Then Jamie unlocks her phone and opens Instagram, flicking her finger over the login button. Should she add Alex? She looks at the button and taps it. She turns out her light, only the light of her phone illuminates her freckled face. It finally logs in and she flicks over the search button. "What should I do?" she says to herself quietly. She didn't know what to do. What would Spiderjam do? She wasn't Spiderjam, she was only Jamie Elizabeth Hall. She was just a 6 year old girl who had developed a crush on a girl she had no chance with. Just a girl with a spider's powers. She picked up the paper and smiled. Would Alex be expecting her to follow her? Did she really want to follow Alex? Did Alex want to follow Jamie? She looked at the screen and entered her name, tapping on the right profile. A photo of Alex surrounded by flowers is her photo.

The account is private. Jamie curses quietly and sits up, leaning against the wall. She looks around the darkened room for a moment, her eyes scanning the glow stars in her room and shoots up, walking over to her closet and pulling out her suit. If she wasn't going to sleep, she wasn't going to obsess over Alex potentially following her back. Jamie looked at her door as she changed into her suit. She really didn't need her parents to know that she was sneaking out, the worst that would happen would she would get her phone taken away and she wouldn't be able to see if Alex accepted her request and then what would she do? She shut off her light and opened the window quietly. She inhaled the sticky early summer air and leaped out the window, feeling the cooler air rush past her felt good and it slightly cleared her head from the whole Alexinstagram issue. She inhaled and watched the city streets below her fly by in a flurry of bright colors and electric colors. Jamie's suit stood out against the darkened Manhattan skyline. Everyone knew who she was. She was the brightly colored Spiderjam. Alex probably knew about Spiderjam maybe she loved Spiderjam. maybe she hated her too. She didn't know. She landed gracefully onto a building roof and stood on the brick edge of the building and looked down. Between fighting crazy wasp people and juggling school work, the summer would come as a relief to her. The humid air rushed up and Jamie coughed, taking off her mask quickly. She breathed in the air and coughed again, backing away from the edge of the building. "Gross," she mumbled, leaning back onto the cool bricks. Her hair stuck to her face and sweat dripped down her face. Jamie wiped it away with the back of her hand before looking over the edge of the building again. Nothing. Only the calm lights from the busy streets below. Jamie sighed and smiled. It was definitely too hot for crime tonight. Suddenly, a light flicked on in the apartment building across from her and she pulled on her mask quickly, peaking over the edge. A flashlight shined in her eyes and she yelped, raising her hand. "Sorry! It's only me!" she called to the confused tenant. The tenant gasped and called out her name "HI SPIDERJAM!" they called, "Shhh! It's still early er- late?" she called back waving to the tenant. the tenant threw open the window, a small shadow illuminated around the flashlight. Who was that. "I'm on patrol! It's alright!" Jamie called, waving her arms frantically. She dropped behind the wall and pulled her mask off. she breathed heavily. It was too hot. This was awful. What was she going to do? She needed to be on patrol but she needed to tell this person to go back to bed. Jamie pulled out her phone and she looked at the time. 1:01 am the small screen read. She needed to get home soon, her mom would find that she was gone on her shift to the hospital. She pulled her mask over her face again and sat back up and looked over the wall, the flashlight was off but the person was still there a small light illuminated their face. Brown hair flowed carefully in the humid breeze. Jamie peered closer, the person looked like.... Alex?! She squeaked and dropped down to the window. Alex gasped and backed up, a breeze came through the window, blowing her long brown hair away from her face again. Jamie felt her face heat up ad she landed carefully on the side of the building, peering into the window. "Oh my gosh! It's really Spiderjam! _The _Spiderjam! I can't believe this!" Alex gushed, poking her head out the window. "Woooowwww!!" she gasps, resting her head in her hands. "This is like a dream!" she said her voice hushed. Jamie laughed, "Yes, it is me." she said, crawling carefully around the window. "Wait wait! Do-Do you know Spiderman?!" Alex says, smiling. "Uhh, no? We work separately." She lied. Jamie had met the other spider person. he lived in Queens. It was kinda hard to keep a friendship alive while you are both enrolled in school and having interspace wars. "Wait... Is your suit... Glowing?!" Alex exclaimed, her smile growing wider. "Yes! You need to be quiet though, I'm on patrol." Jamie said quietly, holding her hand out a little so she could keep her grip on the brick building. "Oh. Sorry!" Alex said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "So… What are you still doing up? Don't you know it's late?" Jamie said, hiding her accent to make her sound unrecognisable. "Well..." Alex mumbled. "I got a notification... from a friend that my friend is interested in a friend. She wrote me that she got a notification that that person wants to follow her. What should she do?" Alex asks. "I feel like this is such an awkward question to ask to a superhero." Alex mutters, her face going red. Jamie thought for a moment. "I don't always give the best advice but, I would tell her to accept it and to try and talk to the person. If she really likes the person back, then she should write them back and then see if they'll write back. I'm sure they'll write back." she says. Was Alex talking about her? She hoped she was. It sounded like it was about her but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. "You should probably get back on patrol." Alex said, backing away from the window. Jamie laughs, "Yeah, I should do that." she says, smiling under her mask. It wouldn’t have been seen though. She gave Alex a quick salute and said “G’night civilian!” in an awful australian accent before leaping off the building and back onto her roof. Jamie heard Alex laugh as she closed the window and the hot air was back to attacking Jamie. She wrenched her mask off and smiled. That was… amazing! She whooped and jumped again, feeling the air rush through her short hair. *Break Break Break* Jamie crawled slowly through her bedroom window with her phone at 2% battery and bruised battered bloody and sore. A fight with the Spider Wasp, a notorious villain around the streets of Manhattan had struck again and Jamie so happened to be in the right place at the right time. She slowly pulled off her suit and changed into her pajamas that lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. She groaned, plugged in her phone and flopped carefully onto her bed. Sweat gathered on her forehead. Jamie’s muscles felt like fire. Not only fighting Spider Wasp makes her mentally and physically exhausted, but also grumpy. It was 2 am! She didn’t want to fight! They had made her give a speech and Jamie had just made it home to her mom’s alarm clock ringing. She curled into her comforter and before she had gotten into her bed, cranked the AC all the way up. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. All she could think of was the conversation with Alex. before she fell asleep, through the haze, she heard a soft ping on her phone and the screen light up:

[AlbanyWeaver] St0rm__Caller has requested to follow you!

**Author's Note:**

> Alex fell first! :0)
> 
> (No, I'm not a Homestuck anymore)
> 
> I will eventually add a POV for Alex and stuff like that. I really like to give both sides of the story


End file.
